Take Me Away
by Journey Hates
Summary: Movie verse. Sophie Granham is a normal girl, kind of short and teased because of her brown hair and Irish accent combination. We come in when she is sent to Middle Earth and runs into the Durin brothers. Kili/OC T is safety, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie opened her eyes, and realized that she wasn't in the _Express Yourself_ coffee shop any more. She was in a forest, and her feet ached. She did, however, see a light in the trees ahead. She lurched forwards, remembering the backpack that she had memories of putting on her back.

As she approached the fire, she saw an unexpected sight. It was either both Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman in full costume in the middle of the woods, or it was Fili and Kili sons of Dis. Scarily enough, the latter was more likely.

"Hello? Hello, I'm lost! Can you help me?" She called as she came nearer to the camp. The brothers looked up, and she knew for certain of where she was, Middle Earth.

"Hey, are you okay? And what is a human doing so near to the Shire?" Weird memories of a world beyond the Grey Havens, and its destruction, came to her and made her feel momentarily offended. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her deep green eyes and her Irish accent became very noticeable.

"I'm not a human, my race has no name, and as I said before, I am lost." She told them. They nodded,

"Well," Kili spoke up, "You can travel with us. We are heading for Hobbiton where we might be able to get you directions home."Sophie sighed.

"My home shattered and burned. The Spire of Glass was collapsed, and the wooden homes burned to the ground." This information was provided by her Middle Earth memories, her Earth memories telling her that this was all fake, but she played along.

The brothers nodded again.

"It's settled then, you are coming with us, then we will find a place for you." Sophie nodded; glad she had worn her brown leggings, green long-sleeved shirt, and black converse, even if she did stick out. She missed her big coat that her older sister had dubbed Sophie's "dwarf coat" because it was warm. She scooted a little closer to the fire, pulling the dark blue backpack from her shoulders, rooting around and finding an apple, and, surprisingly, her battered and well loved copy of The Hobbit. The book stayed in the pack and the apple emerged.

As she munched, the brothers were talking, as this resolved, they both came over and Fili asked,

"Do you have a weapon?" She shook her head,

"No, but I'm not bad with swords and knives." Sophie told them after swallowing. Fili pulled a knife out of an elbow sheath. He flipped it around and handed it to her. The girl cocked her head to the side and sent him a confused look.

"It's dangerous, especially in the woods, you should be armed." She smiled at him and took it, then closed one eye most of the way and cocked her head slightly again, her thinking face. She didn't have a sheath, which could be interesting.

Kili tossed her something on a belt, and she realized it was a sheath. She smiled at the younger brother, her eyes slowing warming up.

When two of them, Fili and Sophie, went to go to sleep, Kili on watch, Sophie was freezing, but to proud to ask for help. Even still, Kili noticed and grabbed an extra blanket and laid it over her. She curled closer on herself.

The next morning, she tried to return the blanket, but Kili insisted that she keep it. They moved out and reached Hobbiton after night fall, and they were knocking on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please let me know if I slip into first person._

Bilbo opened the door and Sophie was shocked, yup, she was in the movie verse, meaning the book was only going to be a little helpful.

"Fili,"

"And Kili,"

"At your service." She nodded and introduced herself.

"And I'm Sophie Granham. Sorry if we're intruding." Kili took it from there.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

"Nope, you can't come in, you have the wrong house." The door started to close and Kili caught it with his forearm.

"Was it canceled?" He looked horrified, Fili came up next to him and stated,

"Nobody told us." Sophie almost slapped herself in the forehead, of course no one had told them! Bilbo didn't even know why they were there.

"No, nothing's been canceled!" The poor little hobbit seemed unbearably flustered, but the brothers seemed relieved.

"That's a relief!" Kili walked by him, Fili pretty much strutting after him. Sophie held in laughter as she remembered something she had seen on a fan site in Ireland, a song she found stupid, but it fit the shot of Fili strutting in the door head bobbing.

She quickly followed after, and said to the distressed and confused hobbit,

"I'm sorry for intruding, were you not aware that they were coming?" Bilbo shook his head; she also sent him a look asking if she should take her shoes off, he told her no, because the dwarves could crush her feet.

"Mr. Dwalin!" She heard from the area next to them, and knew furniture would be moving around soon. Soon enough, there was the ring of the door bell and Bilbo stormed over and opened it only to almost be flattened by eight dwarves. Gandalf stood behind them as they yelled at each other to get off, Bombur on the top of the heap.

The table was surrounded, and Sophie had just grabbed a plate full of food and retreated to a counter behind the table, behind the Durin brothers. The drinking/burping contest grossed her out a little, but as the song started, she pulled Gandalf off to the side.

"Why are you here? And who and what are you?" The elderly wizard asked her. Sophie sighed.

"I'm here because I got lost and found Fili and Kili, my name is Sophie Granham and other than that I am so confused! I have two sets of memories, neither is exactly pleasant." She told him, he frowned slightly.

"Tell me about both sets of memories."

"Well, the first I remember the best, from Earth. I was originally from Ireland and I was always bullied because of my lack of red hair, but having the accent and the eyes. I would hide out in a coffee shop called _Express Yourself_ where the owner loved me like her own granddaughter.

The second ones are of a world beyond the Grey Havens. Where I left because the Spire was smashed and everywhere else burned. And one where I'm not thirteen, I'm 74." Gandalf considered this.

"I had heard of a race from beyond the Grey Havens. You can create a shield around yourself, no? One that lets no one through unless you let them through?" She nodded.

"Only, while I was traveling with the brothers, Kili could get through it, but Fili couldn't. Why? How did this happen?" Gandalf thought for a moment.

"There is one exception to the rule of no one can get through, and that is the person's life mate. Your kind, much like dwarves, only really loves once. And that one person can get through the barrier no matter what you do." Sophie looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, Kili and I are soulmates now?" Gandalf nodded,

"Maybe." Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"He's here." Gandalf said ominously, pulling everyone's attention to us, then the door as Gandalf opened it.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find, I lost my way, twice." Thorin smiled at his nephews as he turned back to Gandalf, I was in the doorway next to the wizard.

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, have you done much fighting?" Bilbo muttered,

"I have some skill at conkers, if you must know, though I fail to see how that is relevant." Sophie snorted quietly, remembering what conkers is, and the basics of what he just said, and at Thorin's reaction.

Thorin then turned to her, and sized her up.

"I wasn't aware that you were inviting a human." He said to Gandalf, Sophie stood up straighter and defended herself.

"I am not human; I am from beyond the Grey Havens. My name is Sophie and I am here because I was lost and I stumbled across Fili and Kili's camp and they were kind enough to let me come to Hobbiton with them so I could get directions to somewhere I could stay. I have no people, so I need to find a residence." She told the future King. He nodded,

"Can you fight?" Sophie nodded, and asked,

"Shall I prove it? Who wants to fight me?" Kili stepped forwards.

The company went down to the Party Tree and Sophie and Kili got ready, Sophie pulled out Fili's knife that he had given her and sized her up. The girl let him attack first. She quickly had him off of his feet and had the knife to his throat. She then realized that they were nose to nose and she had him pretty well covered, and the dwarves were silent.

Sophie let Kili up and looked at Thorin. "So, am I in?" She asked, he nodded and welcomed her. They all returned to Bag End and settled down, Thorin pulled Sophie to the side as they returned and told her,

"You said that you have no people or home, when Erebor is reclaimed, and even if it isn't, you will have one." She smiled at the dwarf and thanked him, and, upon arriving at Bag End, sat in the arm chair that one of the dwarves let her take. The chair would fit both Sophie and one of the smaller to medium sized dwarves.

The dwarves all started humming, getting through a repeat sign before Thorin started singing,

"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day, to find our long, forgotten gold." Everyone else joined in; in the theaters Bofur's expression had been comical almost, yet, sitting in one of Bilbo's old armchairs surrounded by dwarves, it was wistful.

"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light." The young green eyed girl was on the verge of falling asleep, but Kili was sitting back down on the arm of her chair, so she scooted over and said,

"Sit, there's plenty of space." Kili nodded and squished in next to her. She fell asleep, her head slowly drifting down onto the young prince's shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed.

She woke to her pillow moving up and down. She grunted and slapped it gently, evoking a low chuckle from it. She jerked up then remembered falling asleep on Kili's shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's actually rather late, six-thirty in the morning." Sophie looked at him like he was insane.

"_That's_ rather late?!"She exclaimed. "This is extremely early for me normally." She told him. He must have thought she was crazy based on the look he gave her. But their conversation was interrupted by Bombur, the fat ginger haired dwarf, called that breakfast was ready, and Sophie practically ran to get some of the bacon she smelled.

After collecting bacon, an apple (which would have made her mother proud), and a roll with butter, missing pancakes, she sat back down in the armchair, and soon enough, Kili joined her again. He started asking her questions, little things, trivial things.

"What's your favorite color, Sophie?"He asked her, she thought,

"Black, silver, and… hm, blue." She told him in between bites. He responded to her unspoken question.

"Mine is blue, anyone of the Durin line comes to be accustom to royal blue as it is the color of our line. How big was your family?" Sophie concealed a wince and told him.

"Well, there was my mom, she was awesome. My dad, tall, glasses, able to be completely hilarious. And then there was my sister, she had short, really short, orange/red hair, and green eyes. She wore glasses as well. She was leaving for an overnight school," She didn't say college because she wasn't sure if Kili would understand. "I was just getting the; 'oh my god she's leaving.' Feelings. Now I'll never see her. I was really going to miss her. And now she's gone, permanently." Sophie's eyes were filling up slowly, and she banished the tears, she didn't have time for them.

"Well, I've always only had Mum, Dis, Uncle Thorin, and Fili. Mum would have heart attacks when ever Uncle went anywhere." The brown haired girl laughed lightly, eating to try to distract herself. Without really noticing, she had shielded herself, her immediate reaction when she got distressed, or so her memories told her, she didn't realize because she was sitting squished in a chair with Kili.

She noticed Gandalf staring at her, calculating, that's when she realized she had a shield up. She quickly took it down, and stashed it away in the back of her mind. Kili then caught her attention again with a silly and adorable story of him and his brother when they were younger.

They moved out a half-an-hour later, one pony short, so Sophie is hauled up onto Kili's pony, riding in front of him. This comes with more stories and laughter. The young dwarfish Prince struggling to keep her mind off of her past, he could tell when she started to wander in her thoughts because her shield pushed her up into the air a little. They rode like this until a call stopped them.

"Wait! Wait! I signed it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing and Cyssa is pronounced Cissa, like Sissy. I could show off and take the four times I have seen this movie to quote Balin's story almost perfectly, but I'm not. So wahn._

Sophie grinned, hearing the familiar words spill from the Hobbit's mouth. Balin inspected the document and then welcomed Bilbo to the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Fili and Kili hoisted Bilbo onto the pack pony.

Soon enough, they reached a resting spot on a cliff with a small over hang that a fire was lit under. Fili and Kili were assigned first watch, but Sophie stayed up with them, dreading sleeping. Nonetheless, she fell asleep.

_Flames roared, cutting off any escape. They fell from her palms, and the palms of everyone around her, their shields doing little to protect them from the heat. She recognized her family, and saw as she lit Express Yourself on fire, something else controlling her movements. There was a sound like glass rain, and that's what it was, the Spire of Glass was shattered and falling, micro pieces of glass fell like star-rain. _

_ "Ma! Cyssa! Da" Sophie cried, desperately trying to find her family in this hell and chaos. She saw her sister and her mother. Her mother pushed both of them towards the boats in the harbor that hadn't been affected. The fire stopped coming from them when they reached to docks. She and her sister got on one and started to push it away, waiting for our mother, who simply turned around and called over her shoulder. _

_ "I will follow with your father! Cyssa, protect your little sister." Cyssa called back a confirmative cry, her long red hair braided and shining in the fire light. Both sisters pulled off their circlets, being princesses, they both stuffed them in the bag that each of them had stashed on their family boat about a month before. _

_ They sailed for days, then, were attacked. Cyssa was lost, drowned and stabbed by their attackers, but she had managed to send her younger sister on her way, to the Elven shores to find help and a new life._

(Kili POV)

Sophie had fallen asleep next to him, her head cushioned on his leg. He watched her as she slumbered peacefully, then looked back up, watching the night.

He and his brother were having a conversation when the girl started to whimper quietly. Kili stroked her hair gently while silently daring Fili to say anything.

As their conversation continued she started to mumble, then she full out screamed, almost waking the entire company. Thorin and Gandalf, who were awake anyway, came over. Kili held her head on his lap while Fili tried to keep her from thrashing and hurting herself.

"Gandalf, what's wrong with her?" The youngest brother asked as his brother was suddenly not able to even try to touch the girl anymore, but Kili was still holding her head steady.

"Nightmares have triggered her shield, which no one but few can get through. None of the rest of the company, or most of Middle Earth for that matter can touch her, or even come close to trying. It's a defense mechanism." Fili asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Why Kili, though? Why can only Kili touch her?" Gandalf sighed and asked himself,

"To tell them, or to let her? No, she doesn't quite understand it herself. Let us put it this way, her race, like dwarves, love once and only once. The main way they know they have found their once, is that the other person can break through their barrier, literally. I do not believe that young Sophie has quite come to terms with this yet, but I _do_ believe she will, given time.

The only other exception would be someone with extreme practice, like the man who became her adoptive father when she first came over to our shores, Lord Elrond of Imladris." Thorin seemed to darken slightly, but he kept whatever it was inside. Kili looked confused,

"So, what does that mean? The first part?" He asked the old wizard.

"Well, Sophie has found her one love, the sad thing is I don't know whether it is reciprocated or not." He sent a look to Kili, who looked down at Sophie's stressed face and felt a pull towards her, her then looked up at Gandalf and nodded imperceptibly. The elderly wizard's face lit up a little with a small smile.

"Well, let her know sooner or later, hopefully sooner." And with that, Sophie screamed and sat straight up,

"Cyssa!" She cried, a heartbreakingly panicked and sad scream. Only when Kili reached over and placed his hand over hers on the ground did she look at someone, the devastated look in her eyes threw him off, but he just pulled her into a hug and she started to cry silently.

"I'm sorry, Kili." She murmured through her tears. A screech from the forest below drowned out Kili's reply. Bilbo, who had been feeding Myrtle an apple, turned around and asked,

"What was that?" Sophie tensed up slightly, waiting for the brothers to strike, only for Fili to take the whole scene from Kili's hands as the younger brother held Sophie as she cried.

"Orcs, there'll be dozens of them; the lowlands are crawling with 'em. They strike in the wee small hours of the night, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili chuckled quietly with his brother, but stopped when he felt Sophie's grip on him tighten ever so slightly. Thorin got up.

"Do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Fili again stole his brother's line,

"We didn't mean anything by it." Thorin shook his head.

"No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world." Sophie frowned in response.

(Sophie POV)

That was harsh, they had never been on a quest this big before, and they were still young. But Balin stepped in, as expected and explained Thorin's hate for orcs. Sophie fell asleep to the sound of the old dwarf's voice and Kili's arm around her shoulders, her head half on his chest half on his shoulder.

The next day, they traveled onwards, Sophie still riding with Kili. Nothing eventful happened, except Sophie falling asleep as they traveled.

When they stopped, they settled as Gandalf and Thorin argue. The young Irish girl shuddered almost imperceptively as she remembered the name of the forest that the Durin brothers were leading the ponies into. She looked up to see Gandalf storming off muttering,

"Save me the stubbornness of dwarves!" As he walked off. She giggled to herself at the slightly offended faces of her companions before hushing herself and burying herself into the journal that she had brought, her River Song journal, and wrote, story clips, poems, song lyrics that she remembered, her different memories, and her dream from the night before.

When Bilbo went to bring the soup to Fili and Kili, she went with him, bringing the knife that Fili had lent her. When they reached the clearing, she knew exactly what was wrong, but she asked anyways.

"What's wrong?" Fili muttered in a voice filled with thinly veiled panic.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Sophie sighed as Bilbo asked, "So?" and the girl counted the ponies, fourteen, perfect.

"We _had_ sixteen…" Kili jumped in, "And now there are fourteen." He started to walk around the ponies and counted them,

"Daisy and Bungle are gone." He told them. Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed, the brothers pulled the whole rope Bilbo into going and look at the up rooted trees and Sophie crept after them.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili told the bewildered hobbit before setting him loose.

"Shouldn't I go? I do have a shield that would prevent them from touching me." She asked. They shook their heads, Kili giving her a look that held fear.

"It's too dangerous. No, we're getting Thorin and getting Bilbo back." Sophie sighed but nodded, frustrated that she couldn't change the movie. Also cursing herself for getting so close to the Durin brothers, knowing she would have to say goodbye on the field of battle.

The trio reached the clearing the rest of the company was in as Kili and Fili started calling,

"Trolls! There are Mountain Trolls in the forest!" Thorin looked up, dark eyes sharp.

"Where's the burglar? The hobbit?" He asked. Sophie panted,

"He's trying to free the ponies." Thorin's brow furrowed. The whole company moved into the forest to try to save Bilbo. Kili tried to hold her back; Sophie fought back, and ended up helping him in the initial attack. They slashed at the trolls and then ended up side by side facing the trolls, one of which held a snot covered Bilbo.

"Drop him."

"You what?" Kili had a crap eating smile demanded,

"I said, drop him." And with that, Bilbo was thrown at Kili, and the rest of the dwarves surfaced from the bushes and trees with battle cries and swinging blades. They fought off the trolls as Bilbo crept towards the ponies. The dwarves fought in a rather uncoordinated style that still kept everyone's backs covered.

That is, until Bilbo found himself at the point of almost being ripped in half, and Sophie was being squeezed so hard that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Put your arms down! Or we'll rip his off!" Called the troll holding Sophie called, "And we'll squish this one." Sophie knew that Thorin was seeing the absolute fear in Bilbo's eyes, and as Kili shouted their names, she couldn't hold her own fear back. Kili looked her straight in the eye, and then stared at his uncle in disbelief as the elder dwarf stabbed his sword into the ground. The younger threw his blade on the ground and the rest followed suit.

Soon, the dwarves were all either in a sack or on a spit, and Sophie was still in the crushing hand of one of the trolls, as they were still arguing about what to do with her. She gasped as the grip around her tightened; Kili noticed and started struggling harder.

Finally, the moment of the movie she was desperately waiting for came and Bilbo stood up.

"You can't reason with them their half-wits!" One of the dwarves called, Bofur responded from the spit,

"What does that make us?" Sophie couldn't help but squeak out an airy laugh at that. Then came the good part.

"We haven't got parasites! YOU have parasites!" She groaned and laughed at the same time, only to be squeezed hard and almost scream. It was then that the dwarves realized what Bilbo was doing and they started competing over who had the biggest parasites of the group.

"The dawn shall take you all!" Called Gandalf's familiar voice from the rock to the left of and behind the trolls. They turned and one asked,

"Can we eat him too?" Only for Gandalf to pull a 'you shall not pass' and break the rock down the middle. Memories of the Bridge of Khazad-dum filled her, the Mines of Moria as well; Gimli's distress filled her ears as the trolls turned to stone.

Once Kili had been released, he ran to Sophie, she was luckily close to the ground, and so it was simply a matter of chipping her out. He got to work and Fili soon joined him. She fell to the ground and cried out as her left wrist tried to catch her weight alone.

Kili ran the very short distance to her and scooped her up in his arms in a hug.

"We're alive." He muttered as he released her and turned to look at her wrist and get it firmly wrapped up. She thanked him, and tried not to fall asleep, and tried to breathe deeply, replacing the air that had escaped her lungs.

"Thanks, Kili, for getting me down." She murmured.

_Including this A/N, there are 2,013 words_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't speak Irish, so the Irish in this is from Google Translate and means, 'Go girl, run like the wind." The second one means, Run, to the last Homely House East of the Sea. If I get Elvish names wrong I am SO sorry!_

The company entered the cave of the trolls and Sophie gagged on the smell. She immediately backed out of it and almost ran away screaming. She quickly curled up in a ball on the outside of the cave where the smell wasn't and focused on the minute mind palace she had made. It was more like a chest of drawers than a palace. She organized the memories and the false ones, and the extra into their spots in their drawers.

What she didn't realize was that Kili was next to her the whole time, just sitting there as she breathes. When she finally looked up, eyes slightly glassy from exhaustion, did she realize that the young prince sat next to her.

"Oh, hi." She muttered, embarrassed that she had had that little breakdown. Kili smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sophie twisted a frown into a smile. Kili would never know it was a frown, only he would. Bombur came over and asked,

"Sophie, are you okay?" She simply nodded and smiled at the large dwarf, but when Oin came and asked the same question she deflated then practically exploded.

"No. I'm not. My home burned down, I lost my whole family, and ended up in the middle of nowhere. I still have no family, or home, I'm alone in this freaking weird and bloody strange world that I have ended up in with next to no knowledge of. And I had to go and…" She realized what she was about to say and shut her mouth tightly and hid that thought away. Sophie buried her face into her knees, trying not to think about how Fili, Kili and Thorin would die.

"You had to go and what?" Bilbo asked, but Kili shot him a glare that shut him up. Sophie sighed and hugged her legs closer. Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin emerging from the cave made her look up and grip the hilt of the dagger Fili had given her. Gandalf followed and handed her an Elven blade, sheath, belt and all, and she returned Fili's dagger. A call to arms pulled her to her feet as she led the Durin brothers to the place where their path intersected Radagast's.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf greeted the old wizard. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you. There's something wrong, something terribly wrong." He started to say something then, "Oh, I had a thought, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." He paused, then said in a somewhat muffled voice,

"Oh, it isn't a though at all, it's just a little," Gandalf reached towards his mouth and started to pull something out of the old wizard's mouth. "Stick insect." His voice sounded clearer. Sophie giggled and everyone else looked grossed out, well, besides Gandalf who looked nonplussed.

The pair walked off to the side and Sophie was stuck with trying to avoid the topic of her breakdown earlier. She shifted her weight, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone around her who was giving her pitying looks, besides the brothers who were just keeping a subtle eye in her to make sure she didn't have another melt down.

"I'm fine, you two. Really, I just need some sleep in a real bed." She murmured. Kili wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she subconsciously leaned in towards him.

"I keep wishing it could be that way, because then my world would be a wonderland." She sang quietly, quoting one of her old favorite songs, from Alice and Wonderland. None of the dwarves bothered to ask, as only the two closest to her really heard it, and Bilbo was inquiring about wolves. Bofur held onto his pick-axe like a teddy bear.

"Wolf? No, that was no wolf." And a warg appeared and jumped over Sophie, only to be killed by Thorin. The next one was killed by Kili's arrow, Thorin, and Dwalin.

"Warg scouts, that means an orc pack isn't far from here." Gandalf looked irked.

"Who did you tell of your quest besides your kin?"

"No one!"

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear!"

"Mithrandir! What is going on?!" Sophie cried. Gandalf looked at her sharply at the use of his elfish title.

"You are being hunted, we must move." Ori scrambled down a hill with Bifur by his side.

"We can't! We haven't any ponies. They've bolted." Sophie whistled, long and shrill.

"Great, just give them a beacon of where to come." Just as one of the dwarves muttered this, a horse came running over to Sophie's side. She stroked the black mare's neck and swung up onto her.

"This is Midnight Sun; I am extremely surprised she answered, as she is from my home land. But she is as swift as the wind. And she can out run any wolf creature." Radagast grinned and said,

"I lead them away with you, so you can rejoin your company." Sophie smiled at the crazy old wizard, but felt a tug at her boot. Kili was looking up at her.

"It's too dangerous." He said as Gandalf said,

"These are Gundabad Wargs! They will out run you!" Sophie hauled Kili up onto Midnight Sun as Radagast replied,

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try." And the horse and rabbit pulled sleigh were off. Kili clung to Sophie's waist as she murmured to Midnight Sun in either a very heavily accented English or Irish.

"Téigh cailín, á reáchtáil ar nós na gaoithe." She murmured to her friend, urging the horse on faster and faster. They caught up with Radagast, whom, like Sophie, was having way too much fun. Kili was clinging to Sophie for dear life, and looking at her like she was crazy as she laughed from the exhilaration of the speed, Midnight Sun whinnying as well as she surged forwards.

One of the orcs branched from the main chase, and was shot down by Kili from Midnight Sun's position. As the dwarves struck it down, its cries echoed in the silent landscape.

"They'll hear them!" She cried. Kili nodded and Midnight Sun bolted for the rock that the dwarves were running from across the small hills following the grey hat of Gandalf. They ended up surrounded, Kili was dropped off in the group to play sniper, and Midnight Sun and Sophie took off to fight the warg riders. She slashed them down, then leaped off of Midnight Sun with a cry of,

"Rith, chuig an Oirthear Teach deireanach nós atá na Farraige! I'll meet you there!" And then hurdled over the rock and down the slope as Kili ran towards it.

Soon enough, the Durins were down the slope and there was a hunting horn.

"That is no orc horn." Sophie murmured to herself, quoting Two Towers almost silently. She grinned, and then jumped back as the orc body careened down the slope of the rock. Someone poked it, and then Thorin ripped the arrow out of its chest. He cast it on the ground after growling, "Elves." Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed; exasperated with the bloody would be king. Dwalin called,

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" His epic accent because very obvious.

"Follow it of course." Bofur called, and Sophie bolted to get in in front of him so as not to get stuck behind Bombur who would get stuck.

When she escaped from the tunnel, she waited for everyone to get out of it and then started down the path, just giving Kili a death glare when he held her back.

"I lived here for thirty years. I'm comfortable with the elves, and if you don't and up stopping, Gandalf can come and get me." She reasoned, Kili sighed and let her go.

"Bilbo, are you coming?" She asked just after he responded to Gandalf's unspoken question to the common name for the city below them. He looked at her oddly.

"Are you going to go whether we do or not?" The young girl nodded,

"Mhm, Rivendell is my second home. So yes, I'm heading down." Bofur turned to her.

"But… We shouldn't split up the company. What if we don't go? How will you find us?" Sophie smiled and said,

"I'll find you, don't worry. I hope you come down though." She waved and then started walking down the path, as she walked away, she heard Thorin arguing with Gandalf, and everyone else saying that they should go with her. She smiled and took off running, lightly, and more of a jog. She heard a call from pretty far up the path, and turned to see Kili running towards her.

She stopped and stood, waiting. He tripped just as he got to her, and she caught him, laughing at his clumsiness. She realized that as they laughed, they still hadn't separated. She let him go as the rest of the company approached. Gandalf gave her a look that was approving and slightly amused, he knew what she was still kind of denying.

The whole company walked over the delicate bridge as Sophie's grin grew bigger and bigger. She was returning somewhere that, even on Earth, she had loved.

Gandalf and Sophie were both greeted by Mimdir and informed that Elrond wasn't there. Just as this was relayed, the hunting horn blew and Elrond returned. The dwarves circled up, Kili pulled Sophie into the center. She swore quietly and rolled her eyes. She pushed her way out of the group and back over to Gandalf, who was greeting Elrond.

"Sophie! Hello. I assume you have questions about the manner of your arrival here; I can answer them with a little help. But I need you to prove you are still you." Sophie bowed her head and sung,

"A falling star fell from your heart, and landed in my eyes. I screamed aloud, as it tore through them. And now it's left me blind  
the stars, the moon; they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart." She stopped and tilted her head at the elder elf.

The Lord of Rivendell moved forwards and hugged her.

"Ada." She greeted. He let her go and sized her up.

"Whatever did you do to the green ends of your hair?" Sophie shrugged somewhat sheepishly and said,

"They were a marking of my status; you know how dangerous that is. It's a bloody legendary status. I can't walk around Middle Earth like that." She reprimanded him. Elrond bowed his head, a small smile gracing his features.

Thorin stepped forwards and demanded,

"How do you know Sophie?" The girl rolled her eyes as Kili moved over to her side and glowered at the Elf Lord, and the elf that Gandalf was talking to, a female with black hair.

"Why are you guys so protective of me?" Kili looked at her oddly.

"At Bag End, that was Uncle's way of claiming you as a dwarf in Middle Earth, you are one of us. Your home burned, like ours. So you are with us. Maybe we could help you rebuild your home someday." Sophie smiled gently, her Middle Earth memories telling her that that was impossible, and her Earth memories gently reminding her that the dwarf prince beside her dies.

"Sophie, if the company will excuse you for a little while, there are some people who wish to see you." He told her. She nodded and the she-elf next to him smiled and gestured for her to follow, then waited. Sophie started forward, but Kili grabbed her arm, looking worried.

"Gandalf? Can Kili come?" She asked, the elderly wizard leaned over to the she-elf and asked her the question in elvish. She nodded and spoke, then Gandalf turned to Sophie and Kili.

"Yes, he may." Sophie smiled and tugged Kili along, Thorin looked wary, but he let his youngest nephew go. Fili looked worried as well. Sophie faintly heard Gandalf reassuring the two Durins who stayed with the company.

"_Undómiel_?" Sophie asked, checking to see if the she-elf was who she thought she was. The elf looked back and smiled.

"Vedui' Elen." She replied, Sophie smiled back, thrilled that Arwen remembered her.

"Arwen, this is Kili, son of Dis, nephew of Thorin. Kili, this is Arwen _Undómiel, her last name meaning Evenstar, daughter of Elrond, granddaughter of the Lady Galadriel." She introduced the two. Kili nodded, as did Arwen, who seemed a little more accepting. _

_The two women started to chat, catching up on the past thirty-two years in rapid elvish, their more natural language. When they reached a set of double doors, Arwen stopped in what she was saying and announced in the common tongue that she would be right out, and that they should wait where they are. _

_When she reemerged, she motioned for just Sophie to come in. Sophie walked through the doors, and left Arwen and Kili alone to wait. _

_Yet, when she turned, she lost all thought and control of her body. She walked backwards until her back hit the right hand door. She slid down and hid her head in her knees. When Kili called out to ask if everything was okay, the lack of a response but muffled murmurs to Sophie telling her to breathe worried him. He opened the left hand door despite Arwen's protests. The elf stayed outside, but Kili burst in and wrapped Sophie in a hug. She tried valiantly to keep him off, protesting, _

_"I don't want a hug." Weakly. He ended up over powering her and holding her tight; he looked up at the three people above him and asked protectively, _

_"Who are you?" The youngest replied,_

_"Her family." _

_Oh, I'm mean. This will go on temporary vacation. I have to give Beautiful Flower, my Kili/OC Middle School AU, an 3,000 words._


	5. Chapter 5

Kili sent the redhead a strange look,

"Her family died, _she_ told me that." He protested. The other woman moved forwards, gliding in a silver dress.

"We survived, but barely. By the time we made it to Middle-Earth, Sophie had moved on. This led to an unfortunate sixty-two year separation." Sophie finally started to stand up. Due to the fact that she was still slightly shaky, Kili helped her up, and stuck close by her side.

"Sophie…" The redhead reached out to her sister. Sophie flinched back and shook her head, her shield wrapping her in a tight protective blanket.

"Don't touch me." At the hurt look on her older sister's face, all of the sadness and anger came out of Sophie's small frame. "Sixty-two years, Cyssa! Sixty-two years! You didn't even try to find me after letting me watch you die." She cried, tears starting to build up.

Kili wrapped his arms around her waist, despite the ever stronger shield surrounding her. She shrunk into him as her parents approached,

"If you will excuse me," She snapped, "I have to go get ready for dinner." She turned, and pulled Kili out after her.

"Arwen, are my chambers still around?" She asked the dark haired elf who nodded. "Thank you. Kili," She turned to the dwarf. "I'll meet you at dinner; I really need to get cleaned up." She told him. He nodded and turned around, walking towards the balcony Arwen pointed to.

Sophie sighed and turned away, walking in the opposite direction of the dwarf behind her, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Elen, is there anything going on between you and the dwarf?" Sophie's glare bit into the elf, who simply ignored it, knowing her friend's anger wasn't really directed at her, but the brunette's family.

When they reached Sophie's rooms, Arwen stayed outside the door so her friend could get changed in peace.

Sophie walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled out an old dress. She dressed quickly and then sat at the vanity. She reveled in brushing her hair in the first time in a very long while.

Once it was straight and de-frizzed, Sophie twisted it up and got it sorted into a bun. The bun was braided and twisted and elaborate, she pushed the silver circlet into her hair so it rested properly.

With this, she walked, more of glided, out into the hall way and met Arwen. The Evening Star guided her to the balcony where Sophie met up with Elrond and Gandalf. She laughed when she realized that she and Gandalf matched, due to her grey, silk dress.

As she glided onto the balcony before Elrond and Gandalf, smiling at Elrond's cheerful jab at Gandalf never being dressed for dinner. She then heard her favorite line from Ori,

"I don't like green food." She laughed daintily and said, "Try it, it's good for you." She smiled at the expressions on the dwarves faces.

"Yeah, I do clean up rather well. And I finally had a chance to dye the ends of my hair green again!" She smiled happily. "Budge up, Kili." She ordered the dwarf prince.

He scooted over to make room for her, and she sat carefully, getting used to being in a dress again. She happily arranged her own salad and ate it, despite not loving salads as much as a good old fashioned hamburger, but oh well.

Most of the dwarves continued to sneak looks at her, especially Kili, who had it easy due to the fact that she talked to him a lot.

Finally, she snuck off back to her chambers and packed a new bag, and stuffed the Hobbit down in the bottom, and changed into better, more sensible clothes.

While she did this, Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf and Elrond met on a different balcony. Elrond turned to Thorin,

"You company has remained on the balcony they ate on, correct?" Thorin nodded, wary of the elf. Elrond smiled slightly in return and whistled, and a puppy came bounding in.

Elrond murmured in elvish, and the puppy dashed off again.

Back on the balcony, Sophie stood at the edge, away from the rest of the company. She was thinking about a song she knew from Earth, Castle of Glass. This whole journey, quest thing, was a Glass Castle, she knew that, and she was cracking, badly, forcing the rest of the company to be stronger to account for it.

Then she heard a bark, and whipped around, not thinking that it as possible. But sure enough, there she was, the young black puppy with the rabbit soft fur and the tan muzzle and belly.

"Enna! Girl! How did you get out?" She called to the puppy as she raced forwards, past the dwarves and scooped up the foot long puppy (not including her tail). Enna started to lick her face and Sophie held her away, giving her a playful, yet stern look.

"No licking faces." She told the puppy, who shined and flattened her ears, causing Sophie to rub her forehead against Enna's, which in turn caused Enna to start wagging her tail again.

Kili was the first to speak up.

"I assume you know this dog?" Sophie looked up and nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, yeah. Enna is mine, my puppy. I got her here." In reality, Enna was from Earth, and Sophie had no idea how she was in Middle Earth, much like herself.

But she wouldn't question it; she had her puppy back, and her company. She was happy.

_A/N There, an update! And I posted Just an Object, which is a sort of Kili/OC AU fic. So, here you go._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! Sorry, but updates will be coming late. Please don't leave, but I am writing a whole fic before posting it. So updates will be really slow! Thanks for reviewing, and continues loyalty, and thanks to anyone who doesn't drop this fic as soon as they read this!


	7. Chapter 7:I suck

So this is now on almost all of my fics because I am useless and set myself up so I have summer homework, at least a thousand fics I'm working on, and now my friend and I might be making an ask blog on tumblr...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

At least I didn't panic... At least I paid attention in class so I know I have homework.(I need to stop watching HP.)

So, I will work on making new chapters for all of these for a bit and get them up as I can. Promise.


End file.
